Coming to a Realization
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [Three parts][GerryXSunshine]Sudden thoughts seemed to randomly pop up in Gerry's head. Not all of them being things he's able to deal with.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Coming to a Realization

**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (Dana-chan)

**Information: **Movie - Remember the Titans - GerryXSunshine

**Summary: **Sudden thoughts seemed to randomly pop up in Gerry's head. Not all of them being things he's able to deal with.

**Author's Notes: **I'm totally disregarding the fact that Gerry gets paralyzed and whatever else happens in the movie after that point (I've only seen up to there). Uhm... So this is a new, fresh idea so I would request you to give me all your thoughts on it, whether they be good or bad. Thanks a ton, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

**.Start**

"He looks good today."

Gerry started in his mind, frightened by what he had just subconsciously thought. It was positively unfamiliar to him to think of another male in such a way. Of course, he wasn't necessarily complimenting the guy (or so he told himself), just making a nice, friendly statement. It was nothing else.

The only thing that really seemed to bug him was he was thinking of Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass.

"Hey Gerry," Sunshine said with a wave as he passed the captain, leaving the room soon enough, which in turn left Gerry to his thoughts. The blonde watched the quarterback take his exit, contemplating the odds of his supposedly shortening heterosexuality. He, however, pushed such horrid wonders away and set himself surely on the fact that he was straight and infatuated with his ex-girlfriend. She was beautiful, and willing to try for him, and caring, and just an overall beauty.

Yet, frighteningly enough, he couldn't keep his mind on her, it instead turning to a certain person he didn't want to ponder on.

"Damn you, Sunshine," he grunted under his breath, placing his elbows on his desk, cradling his head in his hands. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips pursed, fingers curling into his blonde locks in aggravation.

"What was that, Gerry?" his friend in front of him asked. Quickly he started out of his pity state and raised his view to look his comrade in the eye. He threw on a small smile, doing his best to appear happy and go-lucky. Well, maybe not go-lucky, but _okay_ at the most.

"Nothing . . . Nothing at all." He fibbed with accuracy.

"Well, okay. If you say so," the boy stated before turning around and paying attention to the teacher who had now walked to the front of the room. In a few brief moments, the school bell rang, and the professor got everything started, his lesson going in one ear of Gerry's and out the other. Unfortunately, his mind was in a whole different world.

With one elbow poised on the desk, his hand held his chin securely, eyes took on a glazed look as he was no where near the thought process he was supposed to be. "Sunshine . . . " he breathed, unknowing of his actions.

"You're so . . . I just . . . Gerry, I think . . . I think I love you . . . " he could've sworn he heard Sunshine say to him in a cute little voice that was filled with tender affection, slight apprehension, and faint bravery. Gerry could just see the emotions flow through those beautiful orbs of color, unable to contain him from falling into them. He noticed the facial expression his features had taken on; the look that said he was just rejected. The captain quickly regained his speech and did his best not to look at those luscious lips of Sunshine's.

"I think I..." he began.

"Mr. Gerry!" the teacher exclaimed, throwing a pink eraser at the dazed boy. "I will have no daydreaming in my class, now pay attention or stay after school with me for your detention. Your choice." He scolded in a commanding tone, causing everyone in the class--with the exception of a few students--to turn around and stare at the accused boy.

"Of course, Professor. Sorry, sir." He replied in a feigned apologetic tone, appearing to look interested in what the professor was lecturing about.

Soon enough, to everyone in the room's relief, the bell to transfer classes rang, and all the students in the classroom packed up their book bags and started dispersing through the threshold. Gerry was one of the later ones to leave, taking a little longer of time to pack up and stand up. All he could focus on was the feeling he got when he daydreamed that whole scene with Sunshine. It was a friendly feeling by any means, and he was more than a little hesitant to accept that. Hell, he hadn't even begun to accept that. He was only about to ponder about it.

Finished with zipping up his bag, he slung it over his shoulder as he stood up to leave the room. Right as he crossed over the threshold, he saw Julius leaning against a wall nearby. He placed a smile on his face and briskly stepped over to his best friend.

"Hey Julius. What up?" he greeted, the two doing a little handshake.

The African-American boy gave a thick-lipped smile and replied, "Nothin', Superman. Took you long enough to get out here. Let's go to class, now."

Before even waiting for an answer, Julius started walking through the crowded halls in the direction of the class he and Gerry shared. As they stepped in synch, they conversed over mundane things and failed to truly pay attention to where they were going. Luckily, they ran into not a single human being in the halls, at least not literally. Instead, they met Petey in the halls and the three walked together to the next class.

Just as they entered the room and took any vacant seats, the bell rang to signify the end of transferring classes. Gerry, seated away from any close friends, had no distractions to the thoughts that were bound to show up. At least his next class was one he could most likely lose himself in and not worry about any certain daydreams. Finding solace in that information, he tried to pay attention to the teacher of this classroom. He pulled out his notebook and pencil and took notes like the rest of the class.

"There's a test tomorrow so study up!" the teacher announced, passing packets of papers down the rows of students, "Here's what will be on your test. Be sure to answer these questions correctly. These guides, however, will not be allowed to be used in class tomorrow," he informed, walking back to his desk to get settled. "You have the rest of the hour to work on it. Get to it."

"Damn," Gerry cursed lightly, taking his packet and passing the rest behind him. He looked under his desk, joyful to find a book there and placed it atop his desk. Opening it to Chapter 13, he wrapped his fingers around the utensil and began to write down the answers he knew on the first page of the guide.

Time flew by as he worked on the assignment given to him. Before he even realized how much he had done, the bell to transfer rang once again, and this time he was happy to note he had no disturbing thoughts of Sunshine. That must mean it was only a fluke and he didn't have to worry about his sexuality. Of course, he never really did. He always knew he was straight.

Not bothering hurrying in his packing, he took his pleasant time, hearing his friends calling to him. "Go on without me guys, we don't have the same class next anyway," he yelled back, head bowed as he placed things carefully into his bag. Gerry realized they had truly left when he stood up and left the room, not seeing them anywhere near. With a small smirk on his face, he walked rhythmically to his next class.

Unfortunately for him, the class he thought he'd be the safest in was the one he most likely would be worst in as he forgot one important fact. His next class was physical education, and he shared it with no one but Sunshine himself. And as he entered the locker room to see a bunch of guys changing into their P.E. clothes, he realized he was only a row away from Sunshine. When he walked along the side of the rows, he found himself looking in at everyone. He claimed it be just because he didn't want to miss his and he'd know by whom he saw in the one before.

The moment he walked by Sunshine's row, peeking in somewhat, he noted that the boy was just barely taking his school shirt off, P.E. shorts already on. Gerry found himself unable to turn away from the abdomen that was amazingly fit and especially Ronnie. Just as clothing was placed over that delicious body part, his eyes ripped apart frightened of what he had just thought and seen. Quickly, he rushed to his own locker and forcibly undid his combination lock. Eventually it clicked open, and he began to change into his own physical education attire.

Right as he was pulling the shirt over his head, he heard someone call his name. Poking his head through, he secured the clothing around his torso and looked to the sound of the voice, finding the person a little closer than he expected. He glared at the boy, seeing it as the dumb jock that always acted like a jerk to Gerry. Finishing his changing, he headed out to the gym, where the class took roll call.

After the coach took the attendance, he announced to the class that he didn't care what they did today as long as they stayed inside the gymnasium. He groaned, as he needed to physically work himself out, and he didn't want to be stuck in the gym.

"Anybody want to play some basketball? One on one, or teams, I don't care," Sunshine called out, balancing a basketball in one hand and looking happily out into the crowd that was his third period. With a large smile whisking his lips upward, he eyed everyone near him down, hoping to have someone to play basketball with.

"Shut up, fag. No one wants to play with you," a random male called out, getting a few reactions from other people. Some agreed, some acted in a disgusted fashion, and some just ignored it all together. Gerry found himself watching Ronnie for the boy's reaction to that comment. He was saddened to see the hurt that flickered in the boy's eyes, but right after, his eyes turned to a fraudulent happiness, smile having never left.

He turned and spotted Gerry walking closer to him, "You want to play, Gerry?"

That seemed to have caught the room's (for the most part) attention, and they looked on to see the Caucasian boy's answer. "Sure, Sunshine, love to." The captain knew he'd regret what he just said in a matter of moments, but it was okay, he'd learn to accept it. He and Sunshine were brothers, and he figured he could act like it on and off court. And that there would be his excuse later on.

"Well then, Captain, I hope you know you're going down." Ronnie smirked dribbling the ball and talking, "We're playing half-court, one on one. Get ready to lose."

**Semi End.**

**Author's Note: **Hope you like the story. I'd be saddened in my writing if you didn't. So, drop me some reviews to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of any previous or latter chapters. And, also, drop me a review to tell me whether or not you'd want a sequel, or another story, or anything of that. Thank you for reading, though. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Coming to a Realization

**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (Dana-chan)

**Information: **Movie - Remember the Titans - GerryXSunshine

**Summary: **Sudden thoughts seemed to randomly pop up in Gerry's head. Not all of them being things he's able to deal with.

**Author's Notes: **I'm totally disregarding the fact that Gerry gets paralyzed and whatever else happens in the movie after that point (I've only seen up to there). Uhm... So this is a new, fresh idea so I would request you to give me all your thoughts on it, whether they be good or bad. Thanks a ton, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two: The Middle**

**.Start**

For the rest of the hour, the two played all out in this game of basketball. When they both decided to call it quits, Ronnie really had beaten the captain, 18 to 16. Both were sweating horribly, drenched in their own bodily fluids. They were panting rather hard and exhausted beyond compare, both probably needing a large supply of water. Gerry thought about that and figured he'd go get a drink. So, he lifted himself from his bent position and realized, truly realized, the boy panting beside him.

Sunshine was bent over just like he was before, hands on his thighs and knees bent. He was sweating so much that his shirt stuck to his torso like a second skin and his the roots of his golden locks were drenched. The strands of hair around his face stuck to his cheeks, neck, forehead, and jaw line. Sweat beads slowly ran down his face, and his mouth was open, taking deep, long inhales and exhaling it quickly. His eyes were fluttering in their practically closed state before he looked up and met Gerry's gaze. Ronnie picked himself up and smiled beautifully at the captain, teeth a lovely pearl white. He wiped the back of his hand of his perspiring forehead and laughed slightly.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Gerry's mind stated in awe, and this time he didn't get frightened, he just stared at the quarterback.

"Uh . . . Gerry. We better head to the showers. Good game, by the way." That definitely shook the captain out of his reverie. He realized the other was walking away and sprinted to catch up. After that, he walked silently beside the other team member as they headed back to the locker room to take their showers.

After completing those tasks, and dressing himself, Gerry began to walk through the locker room toward the exit/entrance. As he walked by Sunshine's row he noted that the other boy was just finishing changing his attire. Picking up any lingering courage, he walked over to the homosexual and waited for the other to realize his presence. The moment Sunshine turned and saw him, he found the boy's shocked expression quite interesting, and relinquished in it for a small amount of time.

"Hey, Sunshine... Want to go grab a bite to eat? It's on me," Gerry questioned.

"Oh, of course, Gerry. Let's go," Sunshine answered with a smile.

The captain waited as the other locked his stuff and put on his shoes, and then they walked out together, discussing where they would go to have something to eat. After they decided upon the first fast food restaurant they saw, the two hopped into the captain's car and drove around a little bit before they saw a Wendy's and rode into the parking lot. Gerry parked the car, making sure this place was alright with his company, and they got out of the car to go eat inside.

Thankfully it was pretty much empty while they were there. Leisurely, they went to the register and ordered their food, and then went to find a seat. Seeing as the place was empty, someone came and gave them their food not too longer after. Without any words, the two started eating.

Eventually, Sunshine got sick of the silence and thought he'd start a conversation. Of course, the question that came out of his mouth was one that didn't normally show up in conversation.

"Why did you want to be in football?"

Gerry gave the other a sort of quizzical look before taking the question into consideration. He eyed the food by his hands, but he wasn't really looking at him. "I guess I just wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to be in a club, a sport, and football seemed to be the one for me. There's never been any true goal, just be a great player and all that. Besides, I liked playing football, it turned out to be a hobby for me. Y'know?" he looked over to the boy, smiling and nodding at his answer. "Why did _you_ want to be in football?"

"My father wanted me to. I could honestly care less. I liked basketball more," he smiled proudly at this, "but my dad said football would get me farther in life. So, I played. And, I guess I like it enough."

"So, you only joined our team because your father wanted you to?"

"Basically... But, I'm glad I did. Everything turned out nice, and I like it like that. Don't you?"

"Yeah... I guess so. So, what would you have done if you never joined our football team?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe join the basketball team, or... I don't know. It's kind of hard to imagine myself never meeting the team. What about you?"

"Same. I don't know what I'd do. I met my best friend, Julius, because of the team. I can't imagine that never happening. I'd probably still be... I don't really know." For a moment it was silent while both pondered deeply into what was just asked and answered. Then, Gerry was struck with a very curious question, but unsure of whether or not he should ask.

"Hey, Sunshine... How often do you get made fun of?"

"Well... I guess not as much as some people. But more than enough for myself. That make sense?"

"Yeah, it made sense. But, what do they say that... Y'know... Hurts the most?"

"All of it hurts, Gerry, they're making _fun_ of me. I suppose it hurts the most when they call me a fag or something. Little subtle things and glares of hatred I can handle, but I hate it when people insult the fact that maybe I like one gender over the other. Nothing I can do about it." He shrugged, not really thinking too much of it. Those guys, all they wanted was his anger and sorrow as a reaction, and he wouldn't give it to them.

"Oh, well... If it helps, I'll make sure they don't call you that around me." Gerry gave a friendly grin.

"It does. Thanks, Gerry."

"Don't think anything of it. We're brothers, I'm there for you."

"Thanks. Really. I never thought _you_'d be the one to help me out."

The captain gave a confused face, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean because.. You called me a fruitcake when I first came to your team. You used to make little pokes of fun at me sometimes. And, I unwillingly put you in a lip-lock."

"Oh... Right... Well, that's all behind us now. We're cool now. Right?"

"Of course we are. And, I'm there for you, too."

Gerry, still perfectly awake, couldn't help but think, "He's so interesting, and kind, and sweet..." Trying quickly to cover up what he just thought, he spoke aloud, "C'mon, we gotta head back, so finish your food in the car."

"Oh. Alright, if you say so." Sunshine decided to throw away everything except his drink, "You want me to throw away your stuff?"

"Yeah, thanks. Not my soda, though," he replied, and the other took his trash and threw that away as well. Both with their drinks in hand left the building and stepped into the car.

On the ride back, Gerry turned on the music, and the first song that came both recognized. Oddly enough, there was no awkwardness, at least for Sunshine, and the boy started belting out the song, Gerry doing the same when he knew the words and wasn't paying all his attention to the road. After the song ended, the two were laughing quite hard at how they were acting and what they had just done with all their lovely choreography.

"Dude, you suck," Gerry announced to the occupant of the car, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, says the guy who _can_ sing," he rebounded sarcastically, chuckling in the same fashion.

"At least you're adorable when you sing," Gerry thought adoringly, eyeing the boy before turning back to road and driving with the utmost caution.

"Hey, Gerry, what's your next class?" Sunshine asked after his giggling fit ended.

"Uh... English. Why?"

"Just curious. I have Sign Language. We don't have practice today, right?"

"Nope. Coach is giving us a break for once. Want a ride home?"

"Why, Gerry," Sunshine took on a falsetto voice, "I'll have you know, I'm an innocent, young lady. So, if this is your way of asking me out on a date, I think I'd need to ask my papa."

The captain howled in laughter at the absurdity of it all. He changed his voice to a low, more manly voice, "Well, little miss Sunshine, I do believe your papa'd approve. So, how about it? Wanna walk on the wild side with me?" At this point he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way, earning a girly giggle from "little miss Sunshine".

"I suppose I could. But, don't try anything funny, Mister!"

The two laughed insanely at how they were behaving and thankfully during the middle of all that, Gerry managed to park the car in the school parking lot. They stepped out of the vehicle, still in hysterics. Once they calmed themselves down a bit, they started walk in the general direction of their next class, huge grins plastered on their faces. Eventually, they parted with large smiles, a handshake, and a "see you after school", and turned to walk the rest of the distance to their fifth period.

Gerry made sure to be in his classroom a little early, and settled himself in a random seat. And just as everyone started piling into the room, his smile fell off his face and realization dawned on him. "I just flirted with Sunshine," his mind screamed in panic.

**End.**

**Author's Note: **Hope you like the story. I'd be saddened in my writing if you didn't. So, drop me some reviews to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of any previous or latter chapters. And, also, drop me a review to tell me whether or not you'd want a sequel, or another story, or anything of that. Thank you for reading, though. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Coming to a Realization

**Author: **kawaiichiisaikitsune (Dana-chan)

**Information: **Movie - Remember the Titans - GerryXSunshine

**Summary: **Sudden thoughts seemed to randomly pop up in Gerry's head. Not all of them being things he's able to deal with.

**Author's Notes: **I'm totally disregarding the fact that Gerry gets paralyzed and whatever else happens in the movie after that point (I've only seen up to there). Uhm... So this is a new, fresh idea so I would request you to give me all your thoughts on it, whether they be good or bad. Thanks a ton, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Three: The End**

**.Start**

For the remainder of the class period he thought about what had happened and lunch and during their basketball game. He remembered wanting to protect the other from those boys poking fun. He remembered wanting to enjoy the time he had with Sunshine. He remembered wanting to touch the other boy. He remembered wanting to get closer to Sunshine, both physically and mentally. He remembered wanting to be the one who could always make Ronnie smile. He remembered wanting to learn everything about this quarterback of theirs. He remembered hoping that he could give the boy a ride home and that maybe something out of his control would happen.

He remembered wanting to say "I think I'm starting to like you."

Thinking about the possibility of him liking Sunshine, he was frightened. He didn't want to be treated like the other was. He didn't want the guys to feel at all uncomfortable around him like they did sometimes around Ronnie. Maybe, though, if they were together nobody would be uncomfortable because they wouldn't hit on someone else if they were together or whatnot. And Gerry didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sunshine didn't like him like that. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

And then that damned bell rang.

Two more hours and then he'd drive Sunshine home, and then he could go home and hopefully sort his thoughts out. He just didn't know how he was going to handle the rest of the day. Every time he thought of Sunshine, things inside him twisted with delight and horror. And Every time he didn't think about Sunshine, he ended up thinking about Sunshine!

"I hate this," he muttered as he threw his packed bag over his shoulder and left the classroom without watching were he was going. Gerry's mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of the quarterback and he desperately wished something would happen to end this agony. However, he was incapable of finding such a thing and only ended with finding his next class, and his least favorite class - Math. He was horrible at this subject; it was the only one he wasn't passing wonderfully. Most of the things that went on in that classroom, he forgot by the end of the day. Or he just never understood.

Like any other day, he took a seat in the back and pulled out his notebook and grabbed the book from under his desk. With a strange bolt of raw feeling, he wished for this class and the next to hurry up so he could just head home and not have to worry about anything.

Even though this was his worst class, half of that was probably because he didn't like paying attention to the teacher. It was a very dull subject in his opinion, and he just couldn't keep attentive without wanting to fall asleep. Most of the time he ended up having a little nap anyways. And today was no different. Cradling his head in his arms, Gerry closed his eyes and relaxed into the position. Not too much later, his breathing evened and he was asleep.

_RING!_ The bell rang, waking the sleeping beauty. He rapidly lifted his head and wiped his hand over his mouth, guessing he drooled a bit. He hurriedly packed his things and tried not to focus on the last image he had before waking up. As he left the room, however, he was unable to stop himself frm reliving the dream and envisioning it again. He couldn't remember all of it, but one thing was certain. He remembered crystal clearly that he was in a passionate lip-lock with Sunshine.

Keeping his head bowed, ashamed of what was becoming of himself, he blindly walked through the halls. He couldn't recall whether or not he was supposed to meet someone on his way to his next class. But, he didn't. And he couldn't say he minded it that way. He was slightly glad he didn't have to talk to anyone right now, it was more of a moment he needed to think to himself.

Finally, it was his last class of the day, and he was just about ready to leave. Actually, know what? His next class was an elective, and it wouldn't matter if he missed it once. It'd be his first absence in that period anyways. With that assuring thought in mind, he turned right back around and left the building, not really caring if a teacher or anybody else saw him leave. It wasn't as though one ditch would jeopardize his entire class grade.

Glad he thought of this new idea, he walked to his car, opening the door and shutting it behind him after he sat down. He put the key in the ignition and revved up the vehicle. He didn't know what to do, so he simply drove out of the parking lot and around the area. Gerry could care less where he was going, he just wanted to head somewhere. Anywhere. And, even though he had just had food a little while ago, he felt like having a snack. So, he drove back to that Wendy's and went through the drive-thru to order some ice cream.

After getting his dessert, he parked in one of the spots, turned on the tunes, and happily licked at his ice cream cone. He tried to think of what to do for the rest of the day. He could go home and just rest there or something relatively close to that. He could drive around until he found something interesting to do. Or maybe he could just go back to school. In the end, he didn't choose any of them. Once he finished eating his ice cream, he settled a little more comfortably into the driver's seat and closed his eyes, still a little drowsy.

In his dream, something he didn't quite grasp had happened and he connected with Sunshine in a way he never thought he would. They somehow got back to Sunshine's place, and his family accepted Gerry staying over for dinner. Afterwards, they found themselves upstairs in the boy's room, watching a comedic movie and laughing until their sides hurt. And then, in a way he couldn't really realize, his lips were on Sunshine's and they were battling for dominance.

And just like that, he woke up suddenly.

"Damn you, Sunshine," he muttered for the second time that day. He turned on his car to see the time and cursed lightly, driving out of the lot and back to his school to pick up Sunshine like they had agreed. As much as he was dreading the inevitable, it was just that - inevitable.

He drove back into the school parking lot when the last bell of the school day rang. Without too much thought, he parked in the spot he was in beforehand and waited inside the car for Sunshine to show up. Eventually, after what felt like an hour or so, the quarterback finally knocked on his window and mouthed "open the door". Gerry smiled a little at his idiocy, and unlocked all the doors as Ronnie rounded the car and opened the passenger front door. He plopped himself down and smiled at the driver.

"Hey, Gerry! Where were you sixth hour? I overheard Ray saying you weren't in there."

"Oh about that.. I just didn't feel like being in that class today, so I went out for a drive. Not a big deal, really."

Ronnie laughed slightly, "Haha. Nice. No big deal, I agree. Everyone does it now and again." He smiled cheekily to the other, "So, to my house we go, right? You just dropping me off, or do you want to hang out? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind cooking dinner for one more person," his tone was exuberant and excited, and for some reason his smile just wouldn't disappear.

"Maybe another day. I think I'll just drop you off. I wouldn't want to be a burden. Besides, my mother's probably already preparing our dinner, and she definitely wouldn't like a phone call telling her not to cook for three people. So.. Maybe tomorrow. Sorry," Gerry replied, being completely honest, but also amazingly rejoiced that it all turned out that way. He would just rather hang out with Sunshine when he was sure with himself.

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow, then." Ronnie changed the station on the stereo as soon as the captain turned the car back on and started steering the automobile out of school property and toward the other's home. Seeing as he didn't know where the boy lived, said person would say directions every now and again to make sure the driver didn't go in the wrong direction.

Eventually, the two reached the house in whole pieces, and Gerry turned the car off. He looked over to his company and gave a small smile, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." He spoke softly, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you then, Gerry," he pulled the handle of his door, "By the way, Lunch was fun. We should do that again sometime." He pushed the door open and stepped outside the vehicle one foot at a time, one hand keeping the door in place. Gerry didn't know what took over him, but as he watched the other stand up and begin his exit, he felt inside that he _needed_ to do something. And fast. So, at this point in time, he didn't let the other half of his mind talk him out of it, he just let it happen because, deep down, he knew he wanted this. If only a little.

Just as the other was almost out the door, he stretched his body over the connecting front seat and grabbed Sunshine's hand, which in turn made the other look back. He pulled at the arm, forcing the boy to come forward a little bit. Gerry's other hand came into play now and, in an amazingly gentle fashion, placed itself on the side of the boy's face. He controlled the face into nearing his just a little bit more, and he pushed his forward ever so slightly and caught those supposedly soft lips in a gentle kiss. He was majorly afraid that he was being rejected when he didn't feel the other boy return anything. His closed eyes squeezed together, and he began to pull away when he felt a hand on his upper chest. He relaxed his eyelids, and peeked his tongue through his lips, surprised to meet a tongue already there wanting to invade the cavern that was Gerry's mouth.

Their tongues danced a fiery tango, both longing dominance, yet just wanting to taste the entirety that was each other. The captain's hands found the boy's face, idly drawing shapes on the cheeks of the boy. The boy's hands sneaked into the other's shirt, caressing the skin they found underneath. The quarterback's lips eased away from Gerry's, trailing loving kisses down to the jaw, then up the bone to one of the ears. He nibbled at the lobe there, enticing the sexiest moan he'd ever heard, and then worked their way down to the side of his neck. He kissed lightly over the skin before choosing an area to bite, suck, and lick adoringly.

"Sun...shine..." Gerry breathed, wanting to end this but loving every second of it.

The quarterback released the skin in his mouth to answer, "Call me Ronnie," with hot breath against the other's skin, sending shivers up the captain's spine. He was pleased to notify that the other did just what he asked when he began up his job again. Eventually, he ripped his lips away to get himself fully in the car and close the door. He pushed Gerry over and lifted the captain's shirt, attaching his moist lips to the muscular surface.

"Ronnie... Stop..." he breathed, earning said boy's attention. Gerry pulled himself up a little to view the now sitting fully up Ronnie. He noted the confused look swimming in Ronnie's eyes, along with some unidentifiable emotion. "Just, Ronnie... I didn't mean for it to go this far in one night. I didn't even think anything would happen. I'm sorry."

"Oh. So you want to pretend this never happened and go back to being friends?"

"NO!" he exclaimed on instinct, "I mean... I just... I think I'm really starting to like you, but I need to think about everything. Y'know? It's weird to me," Gerry explained, sitting up the rest of the way, and arranging his clothing back to how it should be.

"Alright, I understand. And, so you know, I'm hoping to be your friend no matter what. So, don't be afraid to tell me bad news. It was good while it lasted though." Sunshine leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on unsuspecting lips before reopening the door, and stepping out of the vehicle. Before close the door, however, he poked his head in and said, "I like you, too, Gerry."

And, with a truly happy smile, the Gerry watched Ronnie walk to the door and through him a smile before walking inside of his house. "I guess I'm okay with liking you, Ronnie," he thought as he drove away. Smile gracing his lips and mind still on what happened just moments ago, he restated his earlier thoughts, "Ronnie, I'm perfectly okay with liking you."

**Moral of the Story: **So much can happen over the course of one day.

**Final End.**

**Author's Note: **Hope you like the story. I'd be saddened in my writing if you didn't. So, drop me some reviews to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and of any previous or latter chapters. And, also, drop me a review to tell me whether or not you'd want a sequel, or another story, or anything of that. Thank you for reading, though. :D


End file.
